Suicidal Beginning
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Hinata is fed up. Fed up with love, fed up with life. Until she sees someone from her past. Who is it? Read and find out. rated M for a reason.WARNING:Multiple partners. REVIEW if you want an UPDATE. Multiple pairings possible.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata gasped but Hiashi didn't pause. His next punch landed on her right cheek. Hinata spun and fell to her hands and knees. Hiashi kicked her, catching the girl in the ribs. An audible snap filled the air. Hinata collapsed onto her side, curling into a ball as she struggled to breathe.

"You're weak. You don't deserve to be a Hyuuga." Hiashi spat the words at her. Hinata curled up tighter, waiting for the next blow. When it didn't come she lifted her head up slightly and looked around. Her father, it seemed, had left the clearing. As she got to her feet, a sharp ache shot through her body.

Her father had apparently broken a few ribs. Hinata walked slowly into the surrounding forest, getting deeper and deeper until she finally stopped at the heart. She was fed up with life. Her father hated her for being weak, but her cousin, her cousin hated her simply for being alive.

The lavender eyed girl pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch. But it wasn't just any kunai, it was a kunai that a certain onyx eyed man had given her before he left the village for good. He had been the only one to ever take notice of her or care for her.

Itachi followed the dark haired girl who had just walked into the forest. He had a weird feeling that he used to know her. Idly, he wondered where she was going when she stopped. His breathe came in on a hiss as she pulled out a kunai. It looked identical to one he had given a girl when he was younger.

She had been almost painfully shy, and stuttered a lot. The little girl had been alone most of the time. Her family just about shunning her, as her cousin became the prodigy.

A sudden movement brought his attention back to the girl. It was then that he finally placed her. It was the same girl. He watched as she placed the kunai to her chest and finally understood why she was all the way out there. He leapt to the ground just as she plunged the weapon deep into her flesh.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata coughed and gasped as blood filled her lungs and began to dribble out of her mouth. Faintly, she realized that some one had jumped to the ground and was kneeling beside her.

The last thought she had made a faint smile come to her lips.  
"Maybe someone will miss me after all . . . . ."

END

Sorry for a short chapter but there will be more later, obviously.

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy. please review when you've finished reading this story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi picked Hinata up carefully and sprinted back to the Akatsuki camp site. He rushed into the medic tent and laid her on the only free bed. When the medic nin came toward him and demanded an explanation he simply pointed at the girl's prone figure.

*  
Hinata moaned, she was so tired and someone just kept poking her. Didn't they understand she was tired? She blinked open bleary eyes and immediately thought,' I have to be dreaming.' She blinked her eyes but he was still there.

'It can't be him, he can't be same young man who gave me the kunai.' Hinata struggled to stay conscious, trying to focus better so she could see his features. The effort to hold up her eye lids became too much, and so she slept once more.

Itachi couldn't believe the relief that went through him when Hinata finally opened her eyes. It may not have been long, but at least he knew she was alive. It was her second day at the camp and Sasori was going ballistic because Itachi had brought her there. Itachi watched Hinata struggled to focus on him, and knew she finally recognized him. When she closed her eyes, a small sigh escaped him. Slowly, so as not to disturb her, he slid onto the bed beside her and closed his eyes for the first time since she had arrived there.

Hinata woke to the feel of something hard pressing against her ass. She experimentally pressed back against it and felt it press more firmly into her flesh. Hinata shifted again and heard someone groan even as the pressure increased. She lifted up to peer over her shoulder. Itachi's gaze stared right back her. A blush blossomed across her face.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I-I didn't mean t-to disturb you." Hinata stammered out her apology and shrank back in fear automatically as he shifted to lean over her. A funny look passed through his eyes as she Coward away from him. Hinata had unknowingly flipped onto her back. When she raised her knees, her legs parted.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to take care of this." Itachi pointedly looked down at his crotch where his erection strained against the fabric of his pants. He started to slide off the bed but froze when something unexpectedly slid over his clothed cock. He stared in shock when Hinata caressed him again.

"What--?" His question was cut off as Hinata cupped her hand over his groin and squeezed. The only sounds were their breathing and the soft sigh of a zipper being pulled down.

Hinata slid a hand into Itachi's pants and gasped as she met with bare flesh. Itachi lightly tugged on her hand, and pulled it away from him before she did anything she might regret later.

"Please . . . I want to feel good at least once in my life." Lavender orbs stared into onyx. Itachi couldn't ignore the plea in her eyes. He stripped them of their clothes and slowly positioning himself between her thighs. She couldn't get pregnant because all kunoichi were required to take birth control when they hit puberty. Itachi knew this so he wasn't worried about that as he plunged inside Hinata's body.

Itachi thrusted harder with every inward plunge, making Hinata moan. She ran her hands down his back, lightly scratching his skin. Itachi shivered. The sensation of her touch made him slam into her tight heat. He could feel her tightening around like a fist as her orgasm closed in on her.

"Itachi !" Her scream of pleasure echoed around the camp. Deidara grinned as he fisted himself tighter. Sasori was watching him, the red head had a slight nose bleed from hearing the sounds of his team mate and the girl having sex.

"Hinata." Itachi was quieter in his release, but it was heard none the less.

~ &~

"I want you to train me in the ways of the Akatsuki." Hinata said while idly running a hand through Itachi's midnight black hair.

"Why?" His curiosity was picked by her words.

"I'm tired of being every bodies punching bag and too 'weak' to defend myself. But if you won't do it then I'm sure I can find someone else who will."

"No. I'll do it, I just wondered why."

Itachi silently laughed to himself. Wasn't it ironic how everyone had mistaken her shyness, and gentle heat for weakness, when all the while she just didn't won't to hurt anyone?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

More later. READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later . . . .

Hinata walked down the street, keeping her head held high as people turned and stared at her. She looked diffrent from what she used to. Her hair was long once more, her chest was revealed by the tanktop she wore, and most noticeable of all, she didn't cast her eyes down and cave in on herself anymore.

She walked into the Hyuuga complex as if she owned it, her back straight and her face completely clean of any emotion. In all the time she had been absent, nothing had changed.

Word of her arrival passed through the complex, bringing her father out to greet her as she reached the steps to the mansion. Neji walked out behind him. "Did you miss me father?" Her voice was without inflection, completely wiped of emotion.

"Hinata . . . Your actually . . .here. I . .I can't beleive . . . When the guard on the gates said he'd seen an Akatsuki member taking off with you, I thought you were dead." Hiashi's hands began to shake and he turned pale.

"I'm alive, and I want you to fight me, see how much i've changed." Hinata stepped back and turned, certain he would follow.

Hiashi shook himself and followed, taking up his stance as Hinata fell into her's. As the byakugan took over their eyes, Neji activated his as well. His eyes widened in shock. Hinata's chakra flowed more strongly than it used to, looking like Naruto's when he developed tails of chakra.

Hinata focused completely on her target, keeping her senses open to sense any change in Hiashi's body. Chakra swirled around her, creating a dense field around her. Hiashi lunged forward his palmcharged with chakra.

Hinata dodged it and hit him her palm slamming into his sternum. He flew back even as she moved. She tuned her body until her shoulder faced Hiashi, she then dropped low. Her face tilted up until her eyes made complete contact with her father's. Her eyes were blood red the pale lavender completely covered over.

It wasn't Hinata in those crimson orbs. No one was home in those eyes. Rage showed. Hinata's body spun into Neji's fighting stance one hand sweeping low as the other lifted into the air behind her.

Neji's eyes opened wide recognizing what her next move would be. As Hiashi charged toward Hinata a smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. Neji moved forward infront of Hiashi just as the blow that would have hit Hiashi came. Hinata's palm smashed into neji's collar bone just as he had once hit her and blood flew from his mouth as he bent over and gasped for air. Thankfully he was still wearing a form of chakra armor or his collar bone would've snapped.

As it was, he was going to have one hell of a bruise tommorow. He braced for another blow and looked up only to see Hinata on her knees. She was gripping her head as though it was going to split. A memory of the head aches she used to get flashed through his mind. She had complained of roaring in her head. Hinata's eyes would've constantly flashed from crimson to lavender.

A diffrent memory flashed. This one was of a red head head from the village hidden in the sand. Gaara Subaku No would grip his hair and pull until it was in danger of being pulled out. The whites of his eyes would turn black and the irises would shrink and turn gold.

A scream jerked him back to the present. Hinata writhed on the ground, her form shuddering. "No . .No . .NO ! ! ! ! I won't. I won't kill them. You can't make me kill them."

As air rushed back into his lungs he moved forward and gently touched her shoulder. Her head jerked around. Flickering eyes greeted his, the irises in her eyes changing from crimson to lavender in quick successions. The flickering slowed and stopped. Her eyes were lavender once more.

"HInata . . .When did you know the head aches weren't just head aches?"

"When . . . the roaring . . .turned into . . .talking." She panted out the words. As she did another figure dropped onto the ground on her other side. It was Tsunade. She put her hands over Hinata's body as they glowed green. Neji activated his byakugan.

Hinata's chakra fit the same pattern as Naruto and Gaara's. Irregular and immense bursts of chakra emmited from the girl's form.

"We need to speak with Gaara. We're going to need his help in training her in controling her demon." Tsunade motioned someone forward and Hinata's eyes widened when they met bright blue. Naruto looked just like the fourth hokage. She wondered if he knew the yodaime was his dad.

Naruto listened as Tsunade instructed him to fetch Gaara but also listened as the Kyuubi spoke of a demon that hadn't been seen in a very long time. The Kyuubi suspected that the missing demon just might be the one in Hinata.

"Hinata, what animal do you summon?" Naruto asked whan Tsunade finally stopped speaking. The blond had a sneaking suspiscion that the one she could summon would prove his theory.

"Gold falcons." She replied.

Naruto's eyes widened. He'd been right. She did hold it. The missing demon was a golden falcon.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade then performed the transportation jutsu. He appeared outside Gaara's office. He rapped on the door twice and then entered.  
The Kazekage looked up from the paperwork he had to do grateful for the break. A small smile formed on the red head's face.

"Naruto. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hinata's back and we need your help. It seems that the missing falcon demon is sealed inside her. When she came back into the village she wasn't herself. Her eyes were crimson and she was out for vengeance. It seems that Hiashi had been beating her and Neji had been taking out a litttle too much of his frustration out on her during training."

Gaara blinked as he absorbed the information. He stood and summoned Temari into his office.

"I'll be gone for a little while. I need you and that thick skulled brother of mine to take over." Temari nodded and left.

Gaara and Naruto transported to the clinic where they would've taken her. They walked into the reception area and found out she was in room 14.

Hinata was tied to the bed. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes looked like Gaara's. They were ringed in black and the eye lids were black as well. All of it was natural.

Gaara eyes glowed with anger and he stepped forward pulling a kunai. He sliced through her bonds and picked her up. She weighed less than a new born fox kit.

"Never bind an unwilling patient that could have killed you all without using her hands." Gaara's voive didn't raise but he was heard all the same, the ice in his words enough to freeze even the stoughtest of ninjas as they crowded in the doorway.

"Naruto, tell Tsunade that I have Hinata and she will be under the care and protection of my village and myself. Any attempt to harm her in any way will be considered an act of war." With that, Gaara took his leave transporting himself and the exausted girl to his apartment in Suna. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry the update has taken this long. Hopefully you enjoy this scene as much as I enjoyed writting it. Review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

Gaara: Shut up and get on with it. *pulls Hinata into his arms and frenches her*

Hinata shivered as the cool desert wind brushed over her skin like living silk. She looked out over the sand village from her high vantage point. A full moon glowed behind her, silhouetting her slender form for any who dared to look up. The roof top was still warm from the son that had only set a few hours before.

Hinata laid back on the tiles and wondered just how her life could have gotten so messed up. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had last seen the leaf village. Gaara had been training her for the past three months to control the Falcon. In that time, a physical change had occurred.

As another cool breeze shivered over her skin, Hinata jumped off the sand citadel's roof. Before she had fallen more than a hundred feet, her golden wings spread out and she soared through the twilight.

A glimmer of blood red hair made her turn to the balcony of the Kazekage's room. With a soft thud, she landed in front of Gaara. A single, nonexistent eye brow rose in question of her actions. A blush quickly heated her cheeks as she caught sight of what he wore.

He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. The black material was held together only by one of his hands as the other one raked through his hair.

"Why are you still awake?" His question was asked in a rasp of a voice that smoothed over her skin in an erotic way.

"I couldn't sleep. It seems as though I'm going to become a night person." Hinata answered him in a quiet whisper of noise that heated Gaara's blood. He wondered what she would be in bed like when she finally lost her control. A rush of blood to his groin caused his shaft to distend under the towel. Gaara turned around to hide his arousal as it tried to push up the soft material.

"Are you alright, Gaara?" Hinata's soft hand touched his shoulder lightly, hesitantly, before settling more firmly. A burning heat shot to the red head's cock and a bead of pre-cum rose to the rosy tip.

"I'm fine." Gaara slowly turned back around and watched as her eyes opened wide and dilated. A stormy fragrance filled the air as a rush of wet liquid pooled between Hinata's thighs. Her clit swelled with need. She couldn't help but wonder what he tasted like. Would he be sweet and salty? Or, would he taste like the perfect blend cinnamon and spice?

Gaara watched her as he lifted a hand to her hair and stroked it. Her body quaked from the simple caress. He pulled her closer and lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue stroked softly over her lips, asking for permission.

Her lips parted and allowed his admittance as she stroked her tongue over his. The silky muscles danced together as Gaara pulled her to him. He let the towel fall and traced Hinata's back with his free hand before pulling her hips into his. A hiss of air passed his lips as she cradled his raging cock against her sweet warmth.

Gaara broke the kiss and pulled Hinata's clothes off. The moonlight glistened on her pale skin. He slowly lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward to kiss the petal soft skin of her thighs before he nuzzled her bare pussy.

"You wax? Why?"

Hinata turned red and answered," Your sister suggested I do this. She said it would be less hot in this type of climate. She was right."

A soft rumble of approval escaped him. She watched as his tongue distended and swiped through her thick juices. A groan escaped him and he pulled her down to the floor of the balcony and pushed her legs wise so that he could taste more of her.

Hinata moaned as he licked and lapped at her swelled clit. He circled it with his tongue and sucked at it, basking in her taste and cries of pleasure. She plunged her hands into his hair as her cries escalated in volume. Her hips undulated, pressing her pussy into his mouth as he nipped at the bud of pleasure.

He moved lower, his tongue plunging into the velvet recess of her cunt. Her knees were bent now, thighs spread wide, as she fought for orgasm.

"Not yet," He growled as he felt her shudder, sensing her nearing release. He forced himself to his knees as she cried out in objection, gripping her wrists and pulling her into a sitting positions on the wind worn stone.

"Fuck!" His back arched as her lips attacked his flat abdomen, her tongue stroking, licking, as her hands gripped the tensed muscles of his ass. She devoured the taste of his sweat as it gathered along his tensed abs. He watched as she parted her lips and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

His hands gripped her hair as she sucked on the engorged, flared head.

"Give me." She moved back to lick the crest of his erection as she spoke. "Fill my mouth, Gaara. Let me taste all of you."

Her voice was, thick, dazed, as she nearly swallowed him on the next stroke. Gaara felt his shaft sink into her mouth, the head butting her throat for less than a second and stealing all his intentions to hold back.

"Then take it, baby." His hands tightened in her hair as the words rasped out of his mouth. "Take all of me."

It was nothing he had ever felt before. Hotter, sweeter, more intense than the most experienced of women had ever done to him. Her eyes were heavy- lidded, drowsy, but she stared up at him, her enclosing the width of his cock as he thrusted between her lips, going as far down her throat as she would allow him to go.

A growl rumbled through the red head's chest and he pulled her away. She licked her lips to catch a lingering drop of his spicy cinnamon taste.

He picked her up and carried her into his room. Hinata squeaked as he threw her onto his bed.

"Your mine after tonight. Do you understand that? Mine." He stretched his body on top of hers, nudging her knees apart with his leg and settling between her thighs. The head of his violently sensitive cock slipped against her creamy entrance before he thrusted into her body.

A throttled groan was torn from his chest as she clenched around him like a silken fist. He could feel her juices sliding over his flesh as she screamed in pleasure. He thrusted harder as she writhed against him. He could feel her muscles begin to spasm around him and he gritted his teeth through the agony of pleasure.

A rush of her cream around his flesh signaled her release as she came. "Gaara!"

He growled as his cock swelled inside her body, throbbing as he found his own release in the sweet depths of her body. His semen blasted into her cunt, hitting her G-spot and throwing her into another orgasm.

He collapsed over her, panting to catch his breath. Hinata ran a hand down his back and he shuddered as the movement made her clench on his violently sensitive flesh. He moaned as he pulled out, feeling her muscles grip him in an attempt to keep him in her body.

Hinata snuggled into his side when he lay down beside her. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them both. As she drifted into pleasure induced oblivion she thought she heard him say, "I love you."

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This little scene is my way of apologizing to my readers for taking so long to update. I hope to move the plot forward some more but I'm fresh out of ideas. If you have any suggestions just leave them in a review and I might use them.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Please read and review, all input is welcome.)

Hinata sighed and flexed her wings as she stood upon the citadel's rooftop. Her golden wings glinted in the sunlight. People had finally gotten used to seeing her. she breathed deeply, the wind lifting her now long hair. She had let it grow out finally. Her mind kept drifting back to when she was with Itachi.

He had seemed so kind, so warm. At the time she could've sworn that he loved her. But, as she had completed her training he had constantly asked about Sasuke. It became clear then what he had intended for her to do then. He had wanted her to keep an eye on his little brother. If he had only asked her...maybe she wouldn't have left in an angry huff of frustration. She hadn't really intended to attack her family.

Maybe her father had deserved what she was doing, but it was so outside her normal range. She didn't understand that once her demon had gained control that it would feed upon her darkest memories.

A hard breeze went past her and she dove off the roof. She was finally ready to return to Konoha. She had managed to control her demon. She now mastered it instead of it mastering her. The falcon demon had changed her physically. Her once blank lavender eyes had changed in shape, becoming pointed in the corners and uptilted as that of her counterpart. Her wings could be folded into hidden slits in her shoulders. Her hair though, it held a golden shimmer to it instead of blue. It was still the same color but, it was soft as feather down.

When she used her byakugan her vision was sharper and it no longer hurt her. Her veins didn't bulge anymore either. There was no sign when she used it. Gaara had taught her that. He had taught her how to hide even the slightest change including chakra she hadn't reverted to her normal tongue-tied self.

Gaara closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It had been a long time since he had been able to sit still and rest. Training her had exhausted him and reminded him of when his demon had been a large issue. Shikaku...it had been a long time since then, allowing him to breathe and relax. Hinata's falcon was volatile at times, sometimes causing Hinata to fly at random times, never the same way twice unless seeking prey.

When she had gotten wings, she had gone into shock, not speaking nor eating, just quietly staring off into space. He supposed it had been her way of coping with the changes of a no longer dormant demon.

As he opened his teal eyes, he was greeted with the familiar sight of bright blue eyes and a shock of golden hair. It seemed Naruto had decided to visit.

"What can I do for you?" Gaara asked, his voice rasping with a slight growl.

Naruto shivered, he loved Gaara's voice, it never failed to make him shiver or shorten his breath to small pants. Gaara was wearing a black mesh shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts, allowing his pale skin to show in an utterly teasing manner.

"I wanted to check up on Hinata. Neji has asked for her. He seems to genuinely miss her, and constantly bugs Tsunade on her progress." Naruto spoke and shifted slightly as Gaara's scent passed through his nose, making him instantly hard and needy.

"She's fine, just had a few things to get used to. She can control it now so there's no need for her to stay here any longer if she wishes to return to Konoha." Gaara slowly inhaled, and his eyes widened slightly as he caught the other male's scent. He could almost taste the blond's need. It was a heady scent for sure, thankfully though, his shorts were baggy enough in the crotch that his answering arousal was not noticeable.

"I'm glad, now maybe we can all finally get some peace from the Hyuuga family. Her father is finally willing to accept her as the new head of her clan. Although, as his weird twist though, she is betrothed to Neji." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "I knew he would do that, and now it's just up to her whether or not she accepts his offer."

Hinata walked up to the pair and sat down beside them. She was curious as to why Naruto was there. Her eyes caught the slight flickers of their eyes looking at each other when the other thought that they weren't looking. She had heard their conversation and made up her mind.

"I'll return to Konoha and accept my father's decision." Her announcement caught Naruto by surprise but Gaara nodded. He had figured that she would accept it. She was a very bright individual. Aside from that, any children that she and Neji had wouldn't suffer from inbreeding as her demon had changed her DNA enough to where it was almost as though she wasn't Hyuuga at all.

Naruto leaned over and hugged her to him, showing her she had his support and always would no matter what. Gaara smiled slightly at the sight of the two leaf nins together. He knew that Naruto was trying to be a good friend but, he could also tell that Hinata knew that Naruto was aroused, although she knew it wasn't because of her.

"Naruto...release her." Gaara spoke softly in Naruto's ear, making sure to brush his lips ever so softly against the blond's ear. Naruto released her with a silent whimper at the teasing brush of Gaara's lips.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto blushed and sat back, folding his hands in his lap.

"It's ok, Naruto. Gaara I shall go pack. Can we leave tonight?"

"Yes, but please hurry packing. I wish a bit of light to travel by." Gaara replied and watched as she disappeared to go pack. He then pulled the blond kitsune into his lap, gently biting his neck and making him squirm before whispering into his ear. "Later, when we can have free time and not be rushed."

Gaara released the blond just before Hinata showed up with her bag in hand.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, Gaara-san, Naruto-san."

"Then we shall all meet up in Konoha, via transportation jitsu."

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this story will soon be coming to a close unless i get some fresh ideas.  
_

Hinata walked into the Hyuuga complex beside her friends, Gaara and Naruto. She was to be married to Neji in one day. Neji had been completely different than he had been. At first when he had seen her he had been quiet but soon he had knelt before her, bowing and asking for her forgiveness. She had forgiven him and helped him stand.

It was as if things had never happened aside from her gaining a demon. She smiled at Gaara befor spreading her wings out. She flew up and Naruto was about to call her back when Gaara stopped him and led him away. He understood that she needed time to herself.

Hinata let the wind take her, surprised when she found herself back in the very clearing that had started it all. She looked down and walked into the forest to the very heart and sat against the base of a thick tree. She closed her eyes, just breathing in the scents around her.

A familiar scent tugged her head up and her eyes met those of her cousins. Neji slowly walked forward until he was beside her before he slowly knelt down.

"I hope I did not ditsturb you, Hinata-sama." His voice held no inflection. She just shook her head and went back to staring up at the sky.

Neji did the same before reaching out his hand and gently carressing her cheek. "I never did hate you. I was just always so angry and you, you were so perfect, always so sweet and shy, as if your father could never break you. That day you didn't come home I looked for you. i didn't stop until two onths had passed with no sign of you. I had found the blood and feared the worst."

"Hinata lifted shocked eyes to him as she listened. She hadn't thought that he ahd cared about him. He had always ignored her or treated her with contempt.

Neji took her shocked silence at his advantage and pulled her to him, putting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her hair, the softness a balm to him as he talked on about how he had gone nearly crazy. Hiashi had taken a week before realizing that his eldest daughter was missing.

By then it had been too late, she had been long gone. Hinata slowly raised her hand and placed her palm against Neji's face and turned his head until her lips met his, cutting off the flow of words. She didn't care. It was all in the past now.

She broke the kiss and smiled up at her cousin softly. "I forgive you, Neji-niisan, but we are to be married tomorrow. I hope to put all of this behind us." Neji nodded and picked her up bridal style. He was going to carry her home and never let her out of his sights again.

Itachi watched as the Hyuugas left, taking one of his few chances of keeping his brother safe slip through his fingers. He knew had been a little too focused on his idiotic brother. He had let a wonderful woman slip past him and now she was taken.

That's it. I'm finished with this story. If I get enough of a response I might be persuaded to write another chapter for this story, or at least a better ending. 


End file.
